To Lead a Revolution
by xPoison-Stitchesx
Summary: Charlotte thought it was going to be a normal day. Getting up, avoiding her brother, flirting with Elliot, and training with Walter. That was when her entire world was turned upside down in a manner of minutes. Rated M for future chapters. [PrincessxBen Finn] Constructive criticism welcomed.


Welcome to my first chapter of my Fable 3 fanfiction. This story will follow my Hero, Charlotte, and her journey to the throne. Please I would love to know what you think. I may from time to time resubmit the chapters and revise them so these are kind of like rough drafts. With (helpful) critique I hope to make this something all will enjoy.

Anyways, onwards!

* * *

><p>"What a dreadfully sorry sight." Jasper began with a sigh, opening the curtains to let the morning light into the room. He heard the princess groan and roll over in her bed. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?"<p>

"What?" He heard the princess yawn. "Oh. Go away, Jasper."

The princess moved in her bed again, pulling the covers up over her head. Jasper opened yet another curtain and turned to face the large bed the young royal was attempting to retreat further into.

"Now that is hardly the response of a princess. I'm afraid it is time to rise. I've brought you breakfast. With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion." Jasper then pulled back the covers to reveal Ace, the princess's five year old Border Collie. With a thump of his tail the dog rolled over to get out of the bed, looking at Jasper with his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Ah, yes. One's heart soars with such regal bearing." The elderly butler put both hands on his hips. "I trust you both slept well. You have a busy day ahead."

The princess rolled her dog over back on his side, earning a lick on the face as she scratched his favorite spot on his belly. "Come on, boy." She yawned. "If I have to get up, so do you." She sat up in bed as Ace jumped to the floor. He sat in front of the old butler giving him the saddest puppy eyes he could manage.

"It's not going to work. Don't look at me like that." Jasper said, trying to ignore the dog's begging. It was all over when Ace whined. "Oh, very well. Good dog." He patted the dog's head, smoothing the fur there and scratching under his chin. "What a pair… the kingdom is doomed."

Princess Charlotte could only chuckle, sliding out of the bed with another yawn and a stretch. Jasper walked ahead of her, beckoning her to follow.

"Now, madam, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today's activities."

She was surprised to find Jasper had already laid out two outfits on mannequins in front of the fireplace, a tray of breakfast and tea set out on a table next to it. One of the outfits was made of silks and velvet, quite elegant, to say in the least. However she knew she wouldn't be able to move around in it much during her training today. The more practical outfit consisted of a white shirt, corset, and a skirt and leggings. It would allow her to move freely. The young woman sighed, she clearly wanted to go back to bed. Pouring her a cup of tea, he added milk and sugar to her liking and handed it over to her on a saucer.

"Master Elliot is most eager to speak to you this morning, and is waiting for you in the garden." He said as she took the cup and saucer from him. Charlotte's eyes lit up at her lover's name and Jasper knew he'd said the right thing to wake her up. "No doubt you will wish to look your best for your young 'friend'." He jokingly exaggerated the word, knowing how much the princess loved him. Trying to regain her composure, she silently sipped on the tea though a blush betrayed her feelings.

"I have taken the liberty of arranging two suitable outfits, if you would care to choose. I shall wait outside until you've decided." And with that, Jasper turned to leave, shaking his head. He closed the doors behind him to give the princess her privacy.

Mentally Charlotte had already picked out the outfit she was going to wear but after hearing Elliot was waiting for her she gave pause to consider the other, more elegant option. Setting her now empty tea cup down she giggled to herself, knowing Elliot wouldn't care if she came to him wearing a barrel. Taking off her nightcap she shook her long red curls out of their confines and gave a pleasured sigh of relief. She took the more practical outfit off of the mannequin and took her nightclothes off and dressed herself in her chosen outfit.

As she finished she called Jasper back into the room. She stepped over to her vanity mirror, pinning her curls into a bun at the crown of her head.

"Ah splendid choice. I'm sure Master Elliot will approve. Perhaps you ought to make your way to him now." He said, going around her tighten the corset around her.

She gasped, "Jasper, I can't breathe."

"My apologies, madam. I shall loosen them up a bit. And I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Logan is rumored to be in an ill temper." The elderly butler moved away from her and began dusting the room. Charlotte walked to the door, calling Ace to her side. "Have a good day, madam."

"Will do. Bye Jasper." And she left through the open door. She was greeted with the warm sunlight upon her face and the smell of fresh flowers in the early morning. Taking a deep breath she sighed and started walking to find Elliot. She figured he would be in their usual spot at the edge of the garden past her parent's tomb. Two guards stationed outside her door saluted as she passed. Ace took the opportunity to bark at the birds perched on the stone railings, causing them to scatter and fly off. She shushed the dog, who had startled more than just the birds. A few of the nobles scattered in the garden clutched at their chests, feigning shock at her dog's noise.

At the sight of her a few dropped into bows, most of it just a formality as seeing their rarely seen princess. She smiled back to them, carefully moving past their watchful eyes past her brother's statue and deeper into the garden. She remembered her mother's words that one should never make enemies with nobles as they were more cunning than they appeared. Most were harmless, however, but knowing many of them extorted the poor made her skin crawl. There were gardeners and servants about tending to the garden, all stopping to bow to her. She tended to get along with them better, seeing as most were around during her mother's reign.

She continued past the beautiful topiaries and fountains, the sweetly fragranced flowers in full bloom and down the few steps that led to her family's tomb. The tall domed building served as a reminder of her mother's heroics in saving Albion. Long she had wished to be a Hero like her mother, to travel the land and fight monsters. Like in the stories her mother's old friend and confidant Sir Walter Beck would tell her.

She continued past the tomb, hoping her mother and father were proud of her. She then saw the tell-tale light brown hair of her lover. Heart soaring, her pace quickened to meet him. However, Ace sprinted past her and beat her to him.

Elliot dropped to one knee to greet the rambunctious canine. Ace leapt into the young man's arms, barking happily at a friendly face.

"Oh, fierce warrior, are you here to join my army?" He asked, turning as the dog attempted to lick his face. "Good. We shall face all out enemies together, won't we? Yes, we will. Yes, we will."

Charlotte chuckled and approached them with a bright smile. "Then the kingdom is safe."

Elliot pushed the dog off him and stood up, smiling as his princess' face. "Ah, our fair princess." He took her hand, and then bowed while kissing her knuckles. "Your two brave knights will protect you with their lives."

She giggled. "I can look after myself, you know."

"Really?" He teased, standing up straight and crossing his arms. "I'm afraid I'll need some proof. Perhaps you can give me a demonstration of your abilities?"

Charlotte took his hands in hers, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his own. He eagerly complied with her actions, squeezing her hands with the sweet, chaste kiss upon her lips. The kiss lasted a few mere seconds but to them it was an eternity of pure bliss. She broke away first, smiling at him. He looked mildly surprised at her brazen display of affection, though neither of them hid their relationship from others often.

She giggled again, "How's that?"

Elliot exhaled, holding up a finger to signal he was thinking. "That's… I'd have to say that's quite satisfactory." He cleaned his throat before he got serious. "I never thought you'd get up. Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"

"Yes." She said, anxiety creeping up. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure, but everyone in the castle seems to be upset with your brother. More than usual." He turned to face the barrier that kept them from tumbling over the side of the steep hill the castle was built on. "And it's even worse down in the city." He climbed up on the railing to get a better look, leaning against it. Charlotte joined him, crossing her arms over the stone and looking out over her city.

"You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor but you can imagine how people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told then you'd speak to them." He stepped off the divider, turning to her once more. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

"If you think it will help." The princess breathed out, a little nervous to address the issue.

"I do." He said, taking her hand. "They may fear the king, but they still care for their princess. So, my fair Charlotte, may I take your hand and escort you to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you." He brushed another kiss across her knuckles.

Charlotte squeezed his hand lightly, bringing it to her chest and pecked him once more on the lips. He chuckled lightly, dropping their hands as he led her towards the castle. They didn't get far before Elliot struck up more conversation.

"I can't believe your brother could have had a worked executed. But sometimes I think… well, that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks tired all the time."

"I think he's been that way for longer than that…" Charlotte mused. "It started after he stopped traveling and started heavily taxing the people."

"I told Sir Walter about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I don't know what this place would be like without him." Hearing that Walter would be there when she addressed the staff made her feel a bit more at ease. He practically raised her when her father dies before her birth. The knight pretty much was her father in the sense that she loved him like one. "I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today. He seems obsessed with combat training lately."

"He just wants me to know these things. Like my mother." Charlotte told him. By the time they'd finished their chatter, they arrived in the archway to the kitchen. She could hear the servants talking inside.

"Well," the one named Bryn began. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory."

One of the kitchen workers, Charlotte was sure her name was Sarah; spoke up, "Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it's one of us that's-"

"Quit your gossiping." The steward, Rupert, bellowed out. "And straighten those clothes." When Charlotte and Elliot entered he turned to them. A quick glance at everyone's faces told her they were nervous. Of her or the rumors she couldn't tell, but she was willing to gamble on both. "Welcome, your majesty. Such an honour to have you here today. The staff has convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

Charlotte quietly gulped and let go of Elliot's hand. Straightening herself, she addressed the loyal staff. "You've all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too… preoccupied to treat you as he should." She clasped her hands behind her back. "But I ask you to ignore any wild rumors you hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Walter appear from the stairs leading into the castle. The older knight stood in the doorway, crossing his arms. He gave her an encouraging and approving nod. The staff clapped lightly for their princess before turning to return to work.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and were far too reasonable." He gave her a hearty chuckle. "It was a bloody marvelous."

Charlotte smiled shyly, looking at Elliot who grinned just the same.

"Right then, ready for today's training?"

"Take good care of her Walter." Elliot said as he kissed his princesses cheek. "I love you, Charlotte." And he left.

Charlotte followed Walter up the stairs. About halfway up and out of earshot from the staff he started talking. "I suppose you've heard the rumours then. Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows that your brother will do next." His tone was hushed but the uneasiness in his voice was loud and clear. "In the meantime the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day." He paused for a moment, smiling under his mustache. "I think you have a knack for reaching out to people. They all looked up to you back there. They way they looked to your mother."

They entered the dining hall and exited to the main foyer. Charlotte wasn't surprised by the amount of people to see Logan. All of them with their own problems she doubted would get resolved anytime soon. There were probably even more waiting in the main entrance gardens.

"A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods." Walter commented as they drew nearer to the crowd. A man suddenly waved them over, dressed in workers clothing.

"Sir Walter. What a stroke of luck! Would you be so kind as to sign my petition?" He held out a board with a piece of parchment clipped to it. "We must fight to eradicate poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets, and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."

"Oh, very well." Walter sounded surprised. "But I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything." He continued before the man felt discouraged. "But perhaps the princess here would care to help you out."

The man turned to her and seemingly recognized who she was. She doubted many knew what she really looked like beyond the castle walls seeing as she was confined to them. "Oh, that would be wonderful, your majesty. It would be the greatest honour." He held out the board for her, a hopeful look on his face.

With a gracious smile she took it from him. "I'd be happy to sign."

"Thank you, my princess. Your support will make all the difference I'm certain of it." Relief was evident in his voice as he handed her the quill. She marked it with her signature nd handed it back to him.

"That was a courageous move." Walter said as the continued on to the training room. "I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize that you have a mind of your own. Let's see you put it to good use in the combat room. Come on."

"You've made good progress these past few weeks, but today isn't about practice. I want you to fight me. As if your life depended on it."

"But Walter-" she began to protest. He stopped her before she could.

"One day the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out just how ready you are."

Without another word she followed the knight into the training room. He took a sword from the stand, asking her to do the same. The confidence he had in her was appalling to say the least, she was worried she might wound him. She took a sword and placed herself in front of him with it drawn.

"Fight!" He bellowed, raising his own weapon. She thrusted forward, sword making contact with his own. After a few good hits he instructed her to block his attacks, and she poised the sword to parry. As they fought he began to converse with her.

"Do you remember the stories I'd tell you when you were a child? Of your mother, the great Hero Queen? You'd never get tired of hearing those stories. And after each one, do you remember what you'd say?"

"Teach me to be a Hero." She replied, blocking his attack, the sound of steel on steel ringing in her ears.

He chuckled. "Every single time. I wish there was something an old soldier like me could teach you. But I've done my best. Now I need you to do your best. Strike me!" He demanded. Charlotte didn't think, just did as she was told, gathering her strength before striking hard and fast. She hit, knocking Walter back a few steps. She heard the clatter of a sword on the floor and thought she'd knocked it out of his hands. Taking a deep breath to catch her breth she heard Walter laugh triumphantly.

"Ha ha! You only went and broke it! Look at that! Am I a great teacher or what?" He painted to the broken blade that was still attached to the hilt. He chuckled, pride in his eyes. He took a breath and said in a more serious tone. "Listen, there's something-"

He was interrupted by Elliot bursting through the doors, panting and looking frightened. "Walter! You have to come quickly. Both of you!"

"What's happened?"

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration."

"This is not good." Walter said, looking down. He turned to Charlotte and motioned with his head for her to follow. They followed Elliot back to the main foyer, where it was now almost empty save for the few servants looking out the windows.

"Balls. I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realize what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well."

Charlotte could hear the crown clamoring outside, their anger visible through the glass.

"It's been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him." He turned to the two of them, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Stay here. There's still something we need to talk about." And with that he turned and went you the stairs to the War Room.

"I have a horrible feeling about this. We can't just stand here. We need to do something." Elliot told her, taking her hand. He looked around them just in time to see the guards walk away. "Look, the guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan's going to do. Let's go while we can."

Charlotte nodded as he pulled her to the stairs, both of them quickly ascending them before the guards noticed.

"They must be in the War Room." She whispered.

"Then let's get there before anyone sees us." He replied, taking a right as they reached the top.

Charlotte felt a sense of dread fill her as they walked down the long corridor to the War Room. The paintings on the wall all seemed to stare at her as they passed. She feared her brother was about to do something drastic. She and Elliot leaned themselves up against the heavy wooden doors, trying to get a peek inside.

"Quick, you can see them." He said, moving so she could look through the key hole. He put a finger on his lips to signal them being quiet as they listened. They could hear Walter's muffled voice on the other side.

"Think about what you're doing, Logan."

"I'm protecting the interests of the people." Logan. "Do not question me again." She saw him turn to one of his elite guards. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, and if necessary, continue with the crowd."

Walter looked as angry as she felt. "This is wrong." The two elite guards standing next to him held him back as he stepped toward Logan. "You can't do this."

One of the guards smashed Walter's knee from behind, causing him to fall. Charlotte clenched her fists. How dare the disrespect him like that. If her mother were alive…

"Never tell me what I can't do."

Elliot turned to her, clearly angry. "We can't let him kill all those people. You're his sister, maybe he'll listen to you." He gently grabbed her shoulders, standing her upright and looking her in the eyes. "We have to do something."

Charlotte looked at the door, pulled away and opened it. The look of surprise on her brothers face was quick and then replaced by a look of anger.

"What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child. Leave now."

"I am no child, Logan. I'm here to stop you." She replied, fire burning in her eyes. "You can't kill those people."

Logan looked to Walter, who was still kneeling on the floor. "This is your influence," he accused.

"No, wait…" Walter pleaded, frightened for what he might do to Charlotte.

"Enough." Logan commanded, straightening himself to appear menacing. "How dare you turn against me." He directed his comment at her. "Perhaps you believe you should be the one making these decisions. You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it."

He raised his hand then clenched it tight. Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder. She just stood there, fuming. Two guards grabbed their arms, pulling them apart.

"Let us see how you do." Logan walked between them, not turning back. "Take my sister and her friend to the throne room. We settle this matter officially."

The guards pushed Walter past them, his giving Elliot and Charlotte a disapproving look. The two that held Charlotte and Elliot pushed them down the hall from where they came. The one that held Elliot pushed him rather forcefully, tripping him up.

"Keep walking!"

"I'm going." Elliot replied cooly. The guard appeared to have a problem with his attitude and shoved him to the ground. Charlotte crouched to his side, glaring menacingly at the guard.

"Leave him alone." She took his hand, helping him up.

"I'm alright. I'm alright."

"Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll get through this together." She dropped her tone so only he could hear. They continued into the throne room, a guards rifle pointed at their backs.

"Here come the saviors of the people." Logan mocked, lounging in this throne like he hadn't a care in the world. "Come closer, sister. Today you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood."

Charlotte came closer, confidently as she dropped her lover's hand. She heard him fearfully whisper the word 'no' but she continued. Logan turned his scorn unto Elliot.

"And a filthy spy."

"We did nothing wrong." Elliot defended.

"Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs." He growled as he stood.

"Punish me, then." Charlotte said, taking his anger away from Elliot. Logan turned to her, face stony. Walter looked from her to Logan, as if pleading her older brother wouldn't do something rash.

"You are no longer a child. It is time I stopped treating you as one. You wish to save the traitors who gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have your chance to save them."

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice."pily at a friendly face. " armsmbunctios e sprinted past her and beat her to in the stories her mother'eps th Logan motioned to them. Charlotte glanced at the three frightened so-called 'traitors'. They looked nothing more than workers from the factories, not a violent mob. "Who will be punished: these strangers or your lover?"

Shocked, Charlotte reached out for Elliot, mouth agape. There was an outcry of voices from the leaders.

"The sentence will be death."

"No! This can't be!" Elliot exclaimed, squeezing her hand. Disbelief in his voice.

"You are the princess! Decide!" he yelled at her.

"Your majesty, Logan. Please." Walter interjected, taking a step towards them.

Logan ignored him. "I am giving you power over life an death."

"No!" Charlotte cried, drawing closer to Elliot, "I won't do this."

"If you can't choose, I will." He told her, no compassion in his voice. "They will all be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness." Elliot said, turning to her. "We can't. We just can't. Choose me." He said, cupping her face and gently turning it to his. "You can't let them all die. Choose me."

Charlotte couldn't believe what any of them were saying. It was like a dream that turned into a nightmare. She just wanted to wake up. For a moment she thought Logan couldn't be this heartless, making her choose between the selfishness and selflessness. She heard Elliot tell her to choose him over and over. She could hear the fear trembling in his voice.

She slowly approached the leaders of the protest, looking at them with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't bring herself to watch Elliot, the man she'd shared her life with, die. Her life would never be the same without him in it. With a quick turn her head, she heard them gasp out and cry.

"No, it should be me. Don't do this. It should be me." Elliot protested from behind her.

Charlotte brought herself to look upon the faces of the men and women she'd just condemned to death, their judging faces forever burning into her memories.

"The boy lives." Logan didn't sound at all surprised by her choice. "Kill the rest now."

For a moment Charlotte had hoped he wouldn't go through with the decision. She should have known her brother didn't care. She heard the woman plead for her life as they were dragged to their deaths. Her heart tore at the sight, tears blurring her vison. She whirled around to glower at Logan's face.

"I will never forgive you for this!"

"Good. Then you will never forget it. You made your choice and you will live with the consequences. Escort my sister to her chambers. Now."


End file.
